


Between the Sounds of Silence

by Ellisaed



Series: Hormonal Imbalance [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Deaf Character, Family, Feels, Jearmin - Freeform, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Eren Yeager, Multi, Post Mpreg, Riren Week, Suffering, Titan Shifters, Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), ereri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellisaed/pseuds/Ellisaed
Summary: New parents Eren Jäger and Levi Ackerman adjust to life with their newborn son and all the challenges that come with raising a child who is deaf to all but his father Eren's voice. However, threats come for them from both Titan and humankind, and when the realization dawns that their child could even be a threat to himself, the Survey Corps realize that this baby is something much more than they ever could have imagined him to be. Continuation of the fic Hormonal Imbalance





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my new story!
> 
> This fic is a continuation of "Hormonal Imbalance", which I recommend you to read BUT you can still piece things together without it. I elude to elements of "Hormonal Imbalance" such as events or characters, but it can still be understood. This storyline involves various time jumps from past to present, so keep that in mind while reading and where indicated. There will be a lot of fluff, angst and steamy parts within, as well as character development for Levi and Eren's son, Eberhardt. I hope to also touch on a bit of Jearmin as well as Ereri elements!
> 
> This is a lengthier chapter, but breaking it up in my opinion would have been to choppy storyline wise so sit back and enjoy! Thank you for reading! 
> 
> *NOTE: Levi does breastfeed so be warned! I thought it was an important element and also really fluffy and cute
> 
> Also, there may be some timing discrepancies but ill edit those later

“Let me through - “ 

“Heichou, please, just listen to me first and I can explain before -“ 

“For the last time, shut the hell up and let me see him!” 

A sharp tug against the arms of bondage holding him whispers away from the door only made his gesture to escape even more harsh, even against someone he did care about. That, for some reason, did not register in his mind. Only one thing occupied his thoughts more rigidly than an army of soldiers would defend their Walls. Hanji’s grip didn’t let up, though it did falter. She was assisted by those in her research squad, a dozen or so trainees, Moblit, and Erwin Smith. 

As hard as Levi tried to hate them all, in that moment even he could not. He knew they only wanted well for him, for them. 

“Corporal, listen to Squad Leader Zoe and take a step back!” 

“I will fucking step on her  _face_  if she doesn’t let me go - “ 

“Levi, please -“ 

This plea, desperate in tone, made Levi flinch and hesitate a moment. Erwin rarely ever let that side of him show - especially now, before many others besides himself. But it was ignored. For not even at the plea of his Commander, his friend, those few he trusted and held dear to himself, could stop him. No, not for something held even more precious to himself than his own life, the one he had cradled inside himself and held as close as he could while he could and was now being torn from him in one of the worst ways he could have only tortured himself to imagine - 

“Let me see him! Let me see my son!” 

The door opened. A breath of a pause, of realization, set in before examination. 

Eren Jäger emerged, a sheen of sweat resting over him, one of torment and not just struggle. He panted stridently, though he attempted to hide it by the calm he forced on his face. Most prominently, a gash was carved fresh into the side of his face, bleeding over him onto the cold floor, deep enough that it had not even begun to heal itself yet. Even deeper still, knowing who it was that had gifted it to him. Even so, at that sight, Levi could not be dissuaded. 

“Let me see him - “ 

Eren shook his head slowly, voice gentler than it should have been. “Heichou.” 

“I  _need_  to see him, no one understands - they won’t let me see him, I want to see him - “ 

“Heichou, you don’t want to see him like this - “ 

Levi took a turn to toss his head in denial, reaching helplessly toward the door, “Yes, I do, I know him, I  _know_  him - “ 

“No. Not like this.” The voice became firm and flat in solemnity. Levi blinked, eyes batting back at the steady green gaze holding his own. “Listen to me. That is not our son in that room. You know him. And you know he would never be this way. You know him. The boy in there is a monster, just like the monster that lives inside of me. And I can’t let that monster destroy you.” 

From beyond the door, a muffled scream erupted like the sound of rolling thunder, low, sending a chill up his spine with the coarse edge it held through its crescendo. Reminiscence of that same scream coming from an infant’s tiny lips, just as shrill and piercing and terrifying and heartbreaking as it had been then. It spoke to him just as truly as Eren’s words did. He was right. 

Levi’s bones grew limp like melted wax, falling to the floor exhaustedly at the sound. Hanji still cradled him beneath the arms, steadied him, prodded him back to his feet like a newborn fawn to stand on weak legs, nudging him to the safety of Eren’s embrace. He met it, but did not yield to the soft comfort it held; Levi buried his face into the strong chest, hands in fists and pounding relentless at the ribcage before him that muffled the few angry sobs escaping him. 

They had created this monster, together. And together, they would have to be the ones to destroy it - before it destroyed anything more than it already had.

 

* * *

_Ten Years Earlier_

* * *

 

 

 

“Erwin! Erwin! Let me in!”

 

At the crooning of his name, tone dancing with a playful edge, Erwin Smith had barely enough energy to flinch and little to no effort to react. His teacup rested between thumb and first finger, and he had just lit his office dimly and refilled his inkwell to begin skimming idly through the seemingly limitless pile of documents he received from the Inner Walls. Court orders, court papers, jurisdiction reviews, trainee applications, incident reports … all the while on top of that, the latest winter storm had hit and halted all trainee excursions outside of Headquarters for the next week, meaning he and hundreds of rambunctious young people had been cooped up inside for past twenty-four hours and he had one of the  _best_  migraines of his career. 

 

And Hanji Zoe was knocking on his door. 

 

Erwin felt his eyelids twitch with irritation. A painfully vexed expression found his pursed lips, and he mustered through a strained and tired voice, “Come in, Squad Leader.” 

 

The woman burst through the door will no less energy than she  - who knew in god’s name how - always exuded. Hanji grinned, carrying a manila envelope of sheets messily in one arm that nearly spilled as she plopped down in the chair before his desk.

 

Erwin smiled back stiffly. 

 

“I hope I’m not interrupting your work too terribly, but I figured that you weren’t doing too much - “

 

“ _Why_  …” Erwin paused, changing his tone to be less on edge. He sighed gently, “Why would you presume that?”

 

“Any other time I’ve come, you’re never doing anything.”

 

Erwin, again, only smiled. 

 

“Beautiful night out there huh? I heard we should expect up to thirty more centimetres by the size of those snow clouds!”

 

Erwin nodded. 

 

“You’re looking as pink as ever Commander! Are you running a fever perhaps?"

 

Hanji reached across his desk and placed the palm of her hand on his forehead, and it took Erwin every ounce of patience not to tear her fingers from his face. Instead, he gently took her wrist in his hand and pushed her gently back to her seat. 

 

“Why exactly have you come here, Squad Leader? For, contrary to your assumption, I, surprisingly enough, have a  _considerable_  amount of work that I would like to accomplish by midnight - “

 

“I am extremely glad you asked!” Hanji spread her files on his desk then, “In the past few days, after hours of intensive research and study, have come to a hypothesis that I believe will be of  _considerable_  benefit to the Survey Corps in our fight against the Titans.”

 

Erwin waited for exactly seven beats of silence before he asked, with no actual phrasing that made it a question at all, “What could that hypothesis be.”

 

“I am _very_ extremely glad you asked! Well, it involves a name you may now be familiar with - “

 

“Eren Jäger.”

 

“Close! None other than the next best thing, Humanity’s Hope - Eberhardt Jäger-Ackerman!”

 

Despite his persistent irritation, Erwin’s interest was piqued - if only in slight. 

 

“Now, as you are well aware, Eberhardt is Humanity’s first ever successful Titan-Human cross-species breed within a controlled setting. He still exhibits all the common traits associated with a healthy newborn human - excluding the loss of his ability to hear. However, this loss does not extend to all sounds but rather it responds particularly well to the sound of his father, Cadet Jäger’s, voice, but to no others, not even his proverbial ‘mother’ Corporal Levi. All of this previous information is what we have already discovered - but what I now propose is that Eberhardt’s ability - 'Titan Audition' as I have grown fond of calling it - reaches much further than we have initially been witness to.”

 

“Hmm. I see.”

 

“So I have come here now to ask your permission to summon a team of troops for an expedition.”

 

Erwin paused seven beats again, this time for his own sake. “… Squad Leader, are you in your right mind? At this hour - with this threatening weather? Why the  _hell_  would I do that?”

 

Thought the incredulous question was valid in every sense, Hanji took none of the disbelief. 

 

“Levi Heichou has just informed me that Eberhardt has been crying uncontrollably for the past three hours, with no explanation - I think I know the reason why. And if I am correct, we must act swiftly in order to prevent a disaster from occurring.” 

 

Her eyes became thin with a deep sombreness, and Erwin needed only that look to know suddenly and wholly that this was no joke. On the contrary, this was something much more than serious. 

* * *

 

 

 

Thirty-six hours ago, Eberhardt Jäger-Ackerman had begun to cry. Of course, a newborn infant crying was not an uncommon occurrence, and as new parents both Eren and Levi had grown well-accustomed already to the sound of his tiny high-pitched wails. But the particular cry had not been a common occurrence. Even though they had only known the child three weeks, both parents had instinctively sensed something was not quite right about this cry. And instincts had proved correct, after the child had insisted in his screaming for the next three hours, no reaction to consolation in any shape or form. 

Hanji Zoe, the child’s self-titled personal physician, had communed with Commander Erwin Smith, and the two had decided then and there to test a theory Squad Leader Zoe had been working to propose. A group of about a dozen seasoned soldiers and a dozen trainees under the leadership of Commander Zoe and Cadet Jäger had left on an emergency expedition as soon as all informed soldiers had suited up. Their destination had been unclear upon their departure, and despite the doubtful murmurs amongst the soldiers of confusion and annoyance at such a seemingly pointless task, they had all been quelled as soon as they had made it to the outskirts, a kilometre or so from edge of Wall Rose. 

With direct heading towards headquarters, a hoard of Titans had been spotted of considerable number, class and size. They had been swift moving and relentless in their motivation onwards, but thanks to their proactivity they had not proven too much for the group of soldiers to vanquish, sustaining only minor injuries and no deaths. Upon further investigation, Commadner Zöe had discovered a small opening in the Wall’s structure, one that had been scraped and dug at by giant fingers and teeth for quite some time, that the hoard must have collectively entered through. Eren had closed the hole, transforming into a Titan to do so, and with a final cautionary sweep for any stay Titans they had returned back to HQ.

There had been a collective, solemn sort of silence amongst them during their canter back to safety, a collective knowledge of how much danger they had evaded and how many lives they possibly saved, a collective awe at how Commander Hanji had known what she had known. Hanji, however, had rode with a smile plastered on her face, one Eren knew all too well, one that he knew meant:  _I can’t wait to tell Levi about this!_

“What is it Commander?” Eren had asked, too impatient to wait for her to inevitably tell him as she would usually do, “Did everything go as you had planned?”

“That, and more Cadet!” Hanji chortled with glee, “Did you see how many of them there were? If we had not stopped them when we did, they surely would have surprised us back at HQ! Though I would have  _loved_  to look at a few slain specimens up close - nevertheless, we have to ensure we know exactly when Eberhardt stopped crying when we return.”

“Why is that?”

“Because if my hunch is correct, which at this point I assume it is, it should be simultaneous to when we cut down the last Titan."

* * *

 

 

_36 Hours Earlier_

* * *

The stairwell leading up to Levi’s room felt no less long and tiring than it usually was. As many times as the boy had climbed it, he expected to find ease or even a sense of expectancy from them - alas, it was only a pleasant thought. 

Eren reached the top and sighed audibly, regaining his breath the best he could as he headed down the hallway toward Levi's room, a candle in one hand and a small basket of food in the other. The cafeteria cooks had prepared a meal specially for Levi, considering he was on a nutrition plan to help him regain strength, and Eren, considering he, along with dozens of other soldiers, had just hours ago returned from a expedition outside the Walls. 

Eren's footsteps softened as he neared the door, opening it slowly and soundlessly. His gaze shifted and landed on Levi, where he expected the man to be: lying on his side, spooning a small bundle nestled close to his chest. Moonlight filtered in the window above his head, playing with the dust in the air, and the tranquility wrapped the room in darkness. 

Although Levi had assured him that he would be awake when Eren returned, he did not blame his state considering their circumstances. The last thirty-six hours may have been thirty-six of the most mentally, physically and emotionally taxing hours Eren had been witness to in a very long time - unfortunately, it seemed that this was happening more and more as of late. All since Eberhardt had graced their lives with his presence - and even so, it was he who had been both the stressor and tranquility amongst the past thirty-six hours. 

Eren surmised that Levi must have collapsed upon entering his room - considering the state of the place; he had not even removed his shoes before getting into bed - which was a  _very_  big deal - and he obviously couldn’t even muster up enough strength to light a candle. Eren smiled as he walked in slowly, and moved quickly to begin lighting candles around the room. He stoked what was left of the fading fire back to life, and warmth filled the room along with the soothing sound it made. Eren snuffed out the short candle in his hands and moved to sit at Levi's feet. 

A swell of contentment came over him, and Eren paused and watched the two beings for a moment. Levi had always looked more peaceful in his sleep, face void of any tension or darkness or stress, raven hair shrouding some of his stilled eyelids. Levi’s fingers rested just shy of their baby’s dark brown hair and pale smooth skin. The child was just as tranquil, making gentle sucking motions with his lips into the open air, eyelids alive with dreams.  

Eren leaned over and kissed Levi’s forehead to rouse him.

Levi blinked slowly into awareness, whispering through a yawn, “… it’s about time you came back. I tried waiting up for you.”

“It’s only nine, Heichou.”

“Hmm. Can’t be helped, I suppose.” Levi sighed, reaching down to try and pull off his boots. He mumbled back, "I was planning on undressing when you got here, brat. Thought I'd make a show out of it."

 

 

 

Eren's laugh was gentle, "I didn't think that was your type of thing."

"Is it yours?"

"Maybe.” 

The man was still trying to reach the bottom of his shoe but couldn't seem to find it. 

"Here," Eren held one of Levi's feet, "Let me do it."

Levi would have protested, did he have the strength. He nodded only, letting the kid slip his boots off slowly, setting them beside the bed. Though it was a little hard to see, he could tell the green eyes were soft and concerned. 

"Are you tired?"

Levi scoffed, "Tch, is it that obvious? The little brat wouldn’t settle down until morning came, and by that time I had to get up to start training. Even after tiring himself out, he still put up a fuss for the wet nurse so I had to be called off duty to spend the day with him. Hasn’t been able to latch on well lately.”

“Have you tried feeding him?"

“Yes, he’s fine with me. That’s the only thing that calms him, and it's not like I have a lot to give him."

“Well, you definitely can give him more than I can." Eren said, in that soft half-chuckle he used when telling the truth. Though they were supplementing with the wet nurse - a young woman from Kleinstadt named Idetta - the baby fed primarily from Levi, a natural and expected occurrence that according to Hanji would help bond and soothe the baby. From moments after his awakening, the baby had naturally rooted to Levi’s breast, and despite Levi's initial discomfort - literally, due to the soreness - it had become a soothing activity for him as well. 

“He’ll need to eat again soon.”

“You eat first.” Eren bent over to retrieve the basket at his feet, handing Heichou his dinner bowl. “It’s vegetable stew. Apparently, it was better than the last batch."

“Mm. I’m sure it is …"

Meanwhile, the baby whimpered, one hand breaking free from the tight swaddle, and Eren took the chance to scoop him up and comfort him. He brought the bundle up close to his face, nuzzling into the baby’s neck to smell him, feeling the softness of his skin and feather-light hair tickle his lips. The baby groaned softly, as if disturbed, and squinted his dark eyes open. 

“Hey baby boy … you made a fuss today, huh? I heard all the new trainees talking about you. They think you’re the cutest thing that’s ever existed.”

Eberhart yawned and looked up at the green eyes before him in earnest. Eren laughed. 

Levi scoffed between bites of food. “You praise him as if it were a conscious effort.” 

“I’m sure they also think you’re cute “

“That’s not what I meant.” 

A knock at the door interrupted them, and with a look of exchange they both knew the only person it could be at this hour. Simultaneously, they called towards the door. 

“Come in Squad Leader!”

“Come in, idiot.”

Hanji had already entered before they had finished, hesitating only a moment to survey the scene before her eyes lit up and she approached them. She crooned, and Eren immediately handed her the baby knowing she would have taken him anyway.

 

“Hello to you as well.”

 

Hanji seemed as if not to hear them, kissing the top of the baby’s head repeatedly. “Look who’s not screaming anymore! Auntie Hanji knows why!"

 

“So you’ve come with the mission report?” Levi questioned, and with her free hand she reached into her back pocket and handed him a hastily folded slip of paper.

 

“Yes sir, Heichou. Also, I wanted to see the little Titan - “

 

“Don’t ... call him that.”

 

Eren half-smiled at the rebuke, knowing Hanji’s obliviousness of the connotations of the pet name, and Hanji frowned to herself momentarily before being lost in her rapture with the infant. Levi unfolded the paper, but Eren took it from his grasp instead and motioned the man to continue eating. Levi, reluctantly, complied as Eren began reading aloud. 

 

“Report - 0:34 hours marked the expedition of twenty-six soldiers consisting of fourteen veterans and twelve trainees of the Survey Corps into the newly proclaimed Titan infested area of Wall Rose, veterans consisted of Petra Ral, Oluo Bossard -“

 

“Read on.”

 

"… 1:01 hours, an area densely composed of fauna and flora undisturbed previously by wildlife or Titan kind was passed. 1:15 hours, uncharted rock forms spotted along  - "

 

Levi gently pulled the paper away from the cadets hands, “Is this a mission report or a botanist handbook? Cut to the chase, Jäger, I know you both know what you want to say.”

 

The moment was strangely reminiscent to when Hanji had excitedly revealed Levi’s pregnancy - except Eren took the place then of the wretched Dr. Abrahams and nothing could have been a greater shock than that news. That glint in Hanji’s eyes, he knew too well, and not in the best of ways. She did this to him constantly - why did he let it startle him over again? 

 

The question was obsolete, because Levi knew. He knew, as every parent knows, of the embedded worry that sat at the back of his mind, a constant reminder. This little being, this part of him, was something he cared about so deeply and truly that anything and everything about him and to do with him was something he could not dismiss or ignore. 

 

The baby murmured in discomfort, and Hanji gently swayed as she began to speak, “According to my extensive research, and confirmation from our expedition, I have valid reason to believe that little Eberhart’s Titan Audition is much more refined than I could have foreseen. Not only does his faculty allow him to hear Eren, but he was able to aurally detect a Titan hoard from nearly ten kilometres in distance from his location.”

 

There was a few beats of silence. At this point, nothing seemed to shock Levi anymore.

 

“… that was why he was crying?”

 

“You informed me that he ceased his cries at 2:17 hours, correct?”

 

“Relatively speaking, yes.”

 

Eren picked up the paper from the floor, “It says here that the last of the Titan hoard was rid … at approximately 2:10 hours, sir."

 

“Can they … communicate with him?” Levi’s eyes grew dark, voice following suit, “Are they speaking to him - “

 

“That, I do not know. We will not be able to tell, not until Eberhardt begins communicating to us which may not be for another year - and because he is a  _boy_ , possibly longer -“

 

“Are they speaking to him?! I don’t want them inside his head - Hanji, this had better not be some sick joke - “

 

“Heichou …” Eren grabbed Levi’s hands - both to centre him and stop them from doing something he'd regret - realizing how upset he suddenly became. He was exhibiting telltale signs of intense protectiveness; the reaction dilated his pupils and pumped him with adrenaline, ready to eliminate whatever threat endangered his child. The man was breathing quickly, flushed with irritation, but the anger was used to disguise the root of his emotions. Of course, he was scared - Eren was almost glad, because it meant he was not alone in the feeling. 

 

Levi met his eyes, glossy with angry hidden tears, and the kid took a deep breath and portrayed the silent message they constantly reminded one another: they were happy with anything and everything that resulted from their child's existence. Even this.

 

Eren stroked the back of Levi's hand with his thumb, seeing the man visibly grow more calm. “It’s alright.”

 

"I'm sorry, Heichou ... I grow too excited about my research and often forget the people that are attached to it."

 

Levi shook his head, "You did nothing out of place, you only startled me. I'm sure you have more to explain."

 

“Yes, and it should make you feel much better. Titans communicate through sounds, Heichou, and they are primal at best. Most vocalizations are used only to alert others of threats or assert dominance. My observations have shown that your child’s ability to hear them is great, but has no indication that their vocalizations mean anything. Simply, I believe he is aware of their presence and intentions. ” Hanji said, tone still soothing, "One thing I can guarantee is that he’s safe. He is extremely safe."

 

Coming from her, in that tone, the words dampened out his previously flared defences. Albeit, he had reacted rather rashly, but there was good reason behind it. They had almost lost him, at anything that could take him away was all too real a danger -

 

Eberhardt’s fussing picked up then, as if sensing his parents distress, and Eren gestured Hanji to return the baby to his arms again gently. Usually Eren was the go to when the baby needed soothing, since the infant could hear his father's soothing voice; Eren hummed and whispered gently close to the little one's ear, hushing and rocking him likewise. 

 

"I can recall ... the day of the expedition to run Newly Reformatted Long Range Scouting Formation, I felt as if my senses were heightened. As if I could feel that Titans were near."

 

"Yes! That is exactly it!" Hanji laughed, "That is amazing! I should document that incident for my records - " 

 

"How are we to tell what the difference is between ... Titan Audition and simple need?" Levi asked, yawning through the question, "I'm sure we would all like to avoid sending soldiers outside our Walls for a case of colic." 

 

"Eren informed me that he and you both knew something was not right when Eberhardt had his row before." The tone of Hanji's voice was hopeful, "Best we can do is assume that sense persists."

 

"I feel like I can understand his cries pretty well, Commander. Like right now, I know this is a hungry cry."

 

Hanji's face lit up in curiosity, "How?! How is it that you are able to differentiate?!"

 

No explanation was needed. The wailing baby rooted at his father’s chest, digging his nose and open mouth frustratedly into Eren's shirt, arms flailing. 

 

"Seems like he's hungry."

 

Levi scoffed, "Hand him here."

 

Eren complied, watching amusedly as the baby silenced to mere whines as soon as he was in the man's arms. Levi cradled him close, supporting the head as he tucked his knee up close to his chest and nestled the little one gently towards him. Soon he was sucking and snuffling contentedly, the silence finding them once more. 

 

Hanji, for once, seemed to sense the situation and smiled at them before she began to back away towards the door, "I'd best be getting back to Moblit, I left him in charge of taking our newest specimen out for some sunshine!"

 

"I'm sure he will be happy to be relieved."

 

"Please inform me if anything else occurs with the little one."

 

Eren nodded, seeing how Levi's eyes were glazed over with fatigue and blinking slowly as he watched the baby in his arms. Hanji let with a whisper of sound, leaving the little family alone in the dark, dim room. The cadet scooted his body closer to his partner, allowing the man to rest on his form for support. Eren kissed the top of his raven hair, lips resting there and eyes closing and mind stilling and calming and being rid, if only for this short time, of all the previous worries. 

 

Between the sounds of silence, this place where he was safely embracing the ones he held most dear, was the most dear to him. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, on the surface, Erwin's face was just as clean-shaven smooth and smile plastered as always. From the outside, not a hint of stress etched Levi's forehead. Within them both, however, a sensation lay in wait like a stalking predator, fangs bared and dripping with hunger. 
> 
> This sensation was unnerving. They kept it at bay, only just. But at the sound of Erwin's wooden office door being kicked in, it almost escaped the cage of Levi's chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! So when I realized I had not updated this in MONTHS it made me shed a literal tear, so here is some content! I could go on about how my family is going through stuff and school happened and the holidays happened blah blah blah, but I'll spare you. In all honesty I adore this story and I will see it completed until the end, so don't fear! The reason it is taking such a length of time is because of this fact - I love this story so much that I want the content I release to be well-written. I will not be abandoning it! Hopefully I will continue adding chapters in the next few weeks! Please enjoy this chapter!

_Six Months Later_

* * *

Armin Alert would be the first to admit he loved little ones. 

 

From the time he was a toddler, he had longed to have a sibling of his own to befriend, to explore the world and share secrets with, to joke and play with in a way different than with friends. He had not had very many friends. Armin faintly recalled his mother gently soothing his curious questions - as she had done very, very often, seeing he was a curious boy - with the reassurance that he was all his father and mother had ever wanted. 

 

As he grew, the innocence held in a child’s eye had become even more dear to him with all he had seen and known from such a young age, a longing for such a state glowing fervently inside him. Armin made an effort to take the time, during Scouting Missions within the Walls, to speak to the children in the villages they often passed through if he could. Every wondrous question and toothless smile and gentle tugging on his pant legs seemed to fill him with strength anew in a way nothing else could. 

 

Now, with Eren and Levi’s young spawn in his care, this feeling rested in him at a constant state, warm and comforting. Hope was mixed in, somewhere, amidst the blissful feeling. 

 

Yes, Armin would readily admit he loved little ones. Jean Kirschtein, on the other hand, wouldn’t even whisper it if he were pressed to do so - even though he was clearly  _extremely_ enamoured, maybe even more than Armin was. 

 

Armin laughed softly, continuing to watch the scene before him in amusement from the chair sitting adjacent to the crib. Jean, who had only agreed to accompany him to babysit after Armin had pleaded and begged and basically grovelled at his feet, was knelt as close as he could on the floor before the bars of the baby’s bed, hands resting on his thighs and gripping the fabric of his pants restlessly. His eyes were locked on the still form within, nestled snuggly under a warm woollen blanket, breathing quick breaths in his slumber. 

 

“If you do this to me when I sleep, I’m reporting your behaviour to Commander Erwin.” Armin whispered, though they both knew being quiet was not needed due to the baby’s deafness. The gesture was done reflexively. 

 

Jean hardly blinked, however. Armin giggled then. 

 

“You’re going to get dry eyes if you don’t take a break.”

 

“… it’s so small. I didn’t realize it was so small.”

 

“ _It_  is a  _he_ , and  _he_  is named Eberhardt.”

 

“How is he so small?”

 

Armin closed the book his his hands as he stood, still speaking softly and he made his way to stand behind Jean. “Actually, he’s just hit his three month growth spurt.”

 

“Did I start out this small?”

 

“Actually, you started out even smaller - at a cellular level, the combination of one lucky sperm and an awaiting egg resulted in a microscopic life form clinging to life in the expanse of your mother’s womb - “

 

Jean broke his stare, then, glaring back at the blond, “Hey, 'Mr. Actually', don’t start with me and the science talk again, especially about  _that_.”

 

Armin smiled, brushing off the pet name Jean had taken to calling him, “You’re reprimanding me? You’ve been sitting here staring for the past ten minutes. It’s like you’ve never seen a baby before!”

 

“Quit it.”

 

“You have seen a baby before, though, right?"

 

“…”

 

“… Oh. You … you really have never seen a baby before?”

 

Jean was quiet, a flush on his neck but clear embarrassment present, even in the absence of words. He cleared his throat, whispering, “Not up close. I … I don’t know, I guess I never really paid any attention to them. I always just thought of them as these weak, milk-sucking, screaming, needy little bastards that mothers took care of and girls gushed over.”

 

“Well … you're partly right.”

 

“But it’s not as easy at that.” Jean’s hands still clenched and unclenched rhythmically, and Armin realized he was refraining himself from reaching into the crib to touch the tiny hand resting close to the edge of the bed. “There’s a tiny person in there, somewhere, that he will become one day. His own person. I can see Jäger in him, though, in his eyes and brows, and Heichou in his nose. That tells that he will probably be fighting Titans before he can talk."

 

“He already is,” Armin added, seeing the child’s eyes stir under closed lids in dreams, “The last two scouting missions we've taken were thanks to him alerting us of the threat, both of which were thwarted mostly due to our apt timing. There is no way to tell what may have happened if we had not been alerted in advance."

 

Jean scoffed, "With the amount of noise he makes, the whole garrison can tell when danger's coming now. He's got Eren's lungs alright."

 

"Unfortunately. He's been attracting unwanted attention from the Higher Ups lately; Commander Erwin has turned down three visitation requests from Wall Sina. Though Dr. Abrahams is still in custody indefinitely and his reports were tossed aside as fraudulent, there are still suspicions."

 

"Like what?"

 

"Rumours of the 'Titan Child' are still floating around, thanks to those pamphlets that were distributed detailing Abrahams disappearance before the baby was born. Folklore has its way of gaining traction and doing so quickly, especially in the smaller towns. As well, the last few Titan sightings have been very near to Headquarters, and the villages surrounding us. The people are saying that we are drawing them in, somehow, by some mysterious force."

 

"Why do we turn down the Higher Ups then? If we don't want their noses in our business, why don't we invite them in and show them we have nothing to hide?"

 

Armin shook his head, "It's the Commander's call. He is not obligated to comply to any informal requests, so he is not in the wrong. He is acting on protocol, knowing there is no legal basis for action or any solid evidence for suspicion. As well ... we are not sure if the rumours are false."

 

Jean blinked, turning this time to face Armin with a look that was darker, more solemn than before, "You think ... the kid  _has_  been drawing Titans in somehow?"

 

Armin hesitated, biting his bottom lip gently. He had already spoken far too much. Squad Leader Hanji had been working closely with him and Moblit as of late, studying their Titan specimens and the data they collected on Eberhardt in comparison, endless hours upon hours of examinations and sampling and cross-referencing and tonnes of research reading. Still, so far they had come to only one definitive conclusion.

 

It was an undeniable truth that the infant could physically hear Titan hoards in approach - what was still unclear was if, in return, his cries of distress were just as audible to the Titans. If, like a distress beacon, he threatened his own life by alerting the monsters of his own presence. 

 

But they hadn’t enough data to conclude anything yet. With hundreds of factors that could be influencing this change in Titan gathering patterns - from weather to vegetation, to rural sounds and animal activity, to simple instinctual shifts - there could be no way to tell. Not, at least, until the baby could communicate to them - 

 

As if on a silent cue, the baby before them stirred awake with a restless whimper, breaths quickening through his nose as a wail developed and escaped his mouth. Jean flinched, reeling backwards as if he had been burned, and Armin stilled him with a hand to his shoulder. 

 

“Jesus Christ! It’s so loud! Wasn’t he just asleep?”

 

The question hung unanswered for a moment as Armin sauntered past him to the crib, bending to reach in and stroke the baby’s back gently, “He’s colicky; it’s normal for him to waken suddenly.”

 

“Cowlick?”

 

“ _Colic_ , actually, it’s a condition found in certain babies developed in the first few weeks of life, characterized by - “

 

“Simple version will work.”

 

“He cries a lot, and we don’t know why, but he’s usually fine."

 

As Armin's left hand found a gentle rhythmic patting, his right moved to the infant’s lips to test his hunch; sure enough, the baby sucked on his pinky finger with fervency.

 

Jean, brushing off his momentary startle, was standing over Armin’s shoulder and inhaled in surprise, “What …”

 

“He’s just hungry. See?”

 

“Won’t he bite you?”

 

Armin turned, the sidelong glance holding as much patience as he could, “You really know  _nothing_  about babies."

 

Jean rolled his eyes, "Oh please, spare me the dramatics Arlert - at least I know more than one swear word - "

 

"That is a lie! I know at least three!"

 

"Yeah and I have no way to believe you because you won't say them!"

 

Seeing the baby had calmed to gentle whimpers instead of screams, finding his own thumb to suck soothingly, Armin took the chance and twisted around to face Jean, surprising him as he took a hold of his forearms, "Maybe I will, once you learn that babies don't have teeth!"

 

"Ha ha, very funny!" Jean's braun had always surpassed the blond's, but he played along with Armin's tactics and remained in his grip. 

 

Armin wrinkled his brow, "I'm serious!"

 

"How serious, huh? Are you damn serious?"

 

"I ... I-I'm damn serious!"

 

The expletive was almost whispered, causing Jean to chuckle. "Are you shitting me?”

 

“I’m not shitting you - “

 

“Are you  _fucking_  serious?”

 

The sound of the expletive seemed to push him past his tolerable threshold, but Armin mustered up the courage inside him. 

 

"I-I'm ... I'm fu -"

 

Before the remainder could exit his lips, a finger was pressed against them urgently, a trembling from a burst of adrenaline behind the gesture. Armin's eyes widened as they expectantly grabbed Jean's, who had frozen with a fervent hush bringing the level of noise in the room to nearly nothing.

 

His face held that intensity Armin recognized, having felt both admiration and dread towards it. Jean could frighten anyone with those hazel eyes, burning with an unspoken threat behind the flecks of olive and brown; the blond felt his heart race in anticipation, knowing the expression was reserved for rare moments.

 

The questions lingered on his lips impatiently, but Armin used his measured patience and followed his comrades lead. Yes, he could make it out, behind the panes of glass at the window and far into the bush surrounding Head Quarters, slowing crescendoing into a rhythm. 

 

"Horses?"

 

"By the sounds of it -"

 

"We didn't send a squad out today -"

 

"And sentries don't come back for another three hours."

 

They spoke rapidly in tandem, both stumbling through phrases as they pieced together the situation. Armin ran to the window, and Jean was right above him.

 

"Could it have been a cautionary territory sweep - "

 

"If so, the would have only sent one rider, or two; this sounds like at least -"

 

"Twenty to thirty."

 

In their sight, the assumption was confirmed and Armin's quick mind raced in calculation. Thirty-six, thirty-seven ... thirty-eight riders, some dressed in military garb but others seemed clad in the common dress of civilians. 

 

  
_Civilians_? Armin tested himself, i _t's a breach of military base security to have civilians trespass_ -

 

"What the hell are villagers doing here?"

 

The riders didn't slow, and were followed momentarily by their sentries, seemingly in chase.

 

"Shit -"

 

The alarm sounded then, the bell being tolled successively five times, and like a kick to his beating heart Armin was moving, rushing to the crib to cradle the sleeping infant and hope Jean was on his heels as he ran out of the room.

 

" _Shit_!" Jean repeated, with much more fervour then, "What the hell!"

 

"It's an ambush - they must have snuck in from around the forest edges in the surrounding towns, that's the  _only_  way our sentries would have been taken off guard!"

 

The baby in his arms was wailing within seconds, and even though Armin's mind was preoccupied with safety procedures and running as fast as his feet could take them, he held the little one tightly and patted his back, praying he would quiet down. 

 

Neither of the two needed to say what was racing through both of their minds in suspicion. 

 

  
_Eberhardt_. It repeated like a loop, in worry, in panic, in a frantic sort of weightiness that was suddenly thrust on both of their shoulders.  

 

"What's their most likely entry point?"

 

"If this attack is an well-measured as I already assume it is, anywhere and everywhere - "

 

A chorus of thumps resounded from the floor overhead.

 

"Sounds like it's right above us ... they're heading to the third floor, two below us!"

 

"Where the  _hell_  do we go?!"

 

"Exactly where they are going!"

 

"What?" Jean halted his feet in protest, "Right  _to_  them? Are you  _crazy_?!"

 

Armin paused only a moment, turning to face Jean behind him with a look that spoke louder than words.

 

"From what I've been told, I'm pretty fucking crazy - you know damn well better than anyone! So you'd better trust me and start running before I leave your sorry ass behind!"

 

There was no time for a rebuttal as the blond boy raced away, and Jean had no choice - none at all, it seemed - but to follow him. 

 

* * *

 

"There has been a significant increase in the trainees injury rate. Is this due to omni-maneuver gear instructor incompetence or a poor exercise regimen?"

 

"It's that age. Coordination isn't commonplace for another five, six years at the earliest. Can’t be helped.”

 

“I don’t suppose you could have a conversation with them about your own experience with such - “

 

“No, don’t suppose it, because I didn’t go through that stage; I was basically born with the blades in my hands.” The comment was only partly joking, “And you know whenever I address the trainees half of them either vomit or piss themselves at my reprimands. Other suggestions?"

 

Erwin scratched the back of his neck, a stall tactic. He seemed to wait the statement out, just to test Levi's sanity. Corporal Levi had been in his office for only two minutes, but already looked impatient. On a good day he could stand Erwin's irritating silences, and this certainly was not a good day. 

 

Discussing loose ends was certainly one of Levi's most dreaded types of conversation - an even more lethal form of small talk, which itself summoned the sensation of centipedes under his skin. Erwin Smith had always been the master of such, even now with him, able to use that convincing lilt to his baritone voice to coax words from Levi. To soothe him.

 

How odd this was, this game of pretend. Something Levi had missed out as a child, for many a reason, and that made this act seem all the more foreign and unnatural. It was true, his years of military service had required him to put up a front, at times. To don a cloak bravery in the face of doom, to show a cocky confidence when their odds spat on their faces. But now, the stakes seemed to shudder before him and summon from him an itching, uncomfortable anxiety, gutting into him like a sharp blade.

 

Yes, on the surface, Erwin's face was just as clean-shaven smooth and smile plastered as always. From the outside, not a hint of stress etched Levi's forehead. Within them both, however, a sensation lay in wait like a stalking predator, fangs bared and dripping with hunger. 

 

This sensation was unnerving. They kept it at bay, only just. But at the sound of Erwin's wooden office door being kicked in, it almost escaped the cage of Levi's chest. 

 

Twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thirty or so bodies flooded inside accompanied by familiar sounds of unrest and protest, voices raised in defensive accusation. Guns brandished, their uniforms gave away in an instant they were part of the Military Police, though by their ragtag following of villagers of various ages it seemed more as if they were an extremist group. 

 

Reflexively, nearly unfazed, the two men stood to face their assumed foe. 

 

“Good afternoon, all of you.” Erwin smiled curtly, “I wish you would have given me some warning of your visit, I could have put a kettle on."

 

The leader of the group stepped forward, hair a blonde rivalling that of Erwin’s though lacking lustre, eyes a steely grey that flittered with an anxious anger, “My name is Avery Fairgrieve, honoured Junior Officer of the Military Police Brigade; my charge and I present ourselves by order of Commander Zackaly bearing a warrant to have this premises searched for suspicious research activity.”

 

As a wrinkled document was shoved in Erwin direction, the taller blonde ignored the gesture, “I’m not sure if Zackaly sent you here on a field trip, but I am sure he is not dense enough to leave you misinformed. The Survey Corps and any land they reside upon are in full immunity to government sanctioned warrants.”

 

The rebuke seemed to only affect the gaze of the Officer - if you could even call him that, seeming not much removed from being a trainee - and he returned a quip, “Don’t think me naive enough to have forgotten fundamental principles, Commender Smith. This warrant is not government sanctioned but is issued directly by Zackaly’s request - “

 

“Ah, so he evaded approval from the Higher Ups for this -“

 

“Much alike to the actions of a certain Commander who returned a missing military doctor suspiciously under the cover of night six months ago.” 

 

Erwin took a moment to both collect his thoughts and hold his tongue. Of _course_ the bastard Zackly used this information against him - the only reason he had kept quiet about it was for this purpose alone: blackmail. It had been a painstakingly rough journey dealing with Dr. Fritz Abrahams, the physician who had overseen Levi’s care during the discovery of his pregnancy. The doctor had nearly exposed Levi to the public and consequently endangered his and the unborn child’s life to the merciless hand of the Military. Erwin had made a difficult choice taking Abrahams into his custody - unauthorized, and under the noses of the Higher Ups - and an equally risky one handing Abrahams back over to the Military Police under Zackly’s threats. The parting words the old man had left him with still rang clear in his mind: _“We are in this war to kill the monsters, not let them live among us - you damn well better remember that!”_  


 

“Darius Zackly should learn not to step on my toes - "

 

“Is this true?” The young officer Fairgrieve held his stance, dangling the warrant before Erwin’s nose. From his place aside the desk Levi shifted his feet, and Erwin heard his knuckles crack in impatience. 

 

“Yes.” Erwin replied, “Though my transgressions have no authority to excuse Zackly’s. You have no grounds to search this base - “

 

“You have rejected three visitation requests!”

 

“You have no grounds to search this base, and until you can provide me sound reason otherwise you are trespassing on territory of the Survey Corps with intent to harm, which can land you head first into the noose!" 

 

“We came to set things right." 

 

The tension in the air was cut by the trembling voice of a woman, pressing herself forward in the crowd of bodies. She continued, voice growing in volume.

 

“My sons have been frightened to death of Titan attacks, we have been forced out of our homes and are living on the streets in fear. Yet you sit here in safety under the ruse that you are somehow protecting us when really, you are drawing them in!”

 

Noises of approval were met with the phrase, and another voice added in, “You cannot hide the Titan Child forever!”

 

“What are you doing to lure in the monsters?”

 

“Where are you hiding the Titan Caller?"

 

“Whose side are you on?!”

 

“And you!” 

 

The overlapping shouts of protest were smothered by the bellowed accusation, a burly man somehow finding the collar of Levi’s uniform in a flash within his grip, “You are the one … _you_ are the one who brought the Titan Caller to life!”

 

“I recognize your accent. Are you from the Kleinstadt district?”

 

The extreme sense of calm Levi emitted seemed to startle the bigger man, and the confusion that took over his face filtered into his voice, “Y … yes.”

 

“I spent some time there. Small population, rural. I enjoyed the marketplace in the town’s interior.”

 

Nervous murmurs bubbled up from the suddenly still group watching the scene, and even Fairgrieve was silent. Though the man looked ready to give Levi a black eye at any poorly placed word, Levi spoke as if he were carrying on with a good friend. 

 

“You seem to know about me? My involvement with the Military Police?”

 

The man nodded. 

 

“What do you know?"

 

"You were said to have grown ill and were looked after by that doctor."

 

“That’s right.” Levi affirmed him, as if he were a child, “I grew ill. along with many members of this garrison. During my stay in Kleinstadt, I had time to learn that the people of your town also had been inflicted with a sickness much like what I had experienced. One of my close comrades here has recently informed me that a group of farmers living in your district worked alongside the Military Police to introduce a strain of this sickness - a virus - into the crops you sold in your marketplace. They were paid a hefty sum.”

 

The man’s grip loosened, “How -“

 

“You are a farmer, aren’t you?” Levi took the opportunity to step back, his tone changing and darkening noticeably, “It would be a shame if other members of your community found out about this. For both you, and your friends here in the Military Police.”

 

The man backed away, disappearing into the now restless crowd. 

 

Levi locked eyes with Fairgrieve, who blinked in bewilderment. He continued, speaking at the young man.

 

“There is no reason for us to provide ultimatums. You trespassed on our base under unauthorized grounds. You have no basis of evidence for your claims. Your warrant is invalid and I’m sure I am saving you from possible mutiny by holding my tongue on the virus information. I suggest you take your horses and leave.”

 

As if on cue, the clamouring of approaching footsteps revealed a pair of Military Police officers, who made their way into the room, breathless, “There is no sign of anything, sir. The whole building is quiet.”

 

Fairgrieve grimaced, but hid the emotion quickly under a taught lip. He placed the warrant in his hand down Erwin’s desk with a thump as he growled, “Zackly will be hearing of this.”

 

“I would assume nothing less. Tell him I’m expecting a personal visit next time; no more sending the dogs to do the master’s biddings.”

 

The strong words were a risk, but nothing Erwin regretted. Hell, the position Levi had shoved the young man in, he could have spat on him and it would have seemed kind. The young officer didn’t spare a parting glance as he turned on his heels and followed the rush out the door, leaving the two men left again in silence, as before. 

 

This time, however, it became obvious that they were no longer alone. 

 

A sigh of relief exhaled from them all, and Erwin quickly attended to the small space under his desk, “Cadet Arlert, we are in the clear.”

 

Armin, the only one who could have contorted his small body to fit in such a space, took the Commanders outstretched hand and stepped out from his place of hiding; his other arm was occupied by the sleeping form of the infant, still and quiet as if nothing were awry. 

 

Erwin watched as Levi switched to parenting mode as he took the baby into his arms, a tension in his shoulders falling away and a calm overcoming him. Eberhardt whimpered, as if sensing his father’s previous distress, and Levi hushed him gently. 

 

“They didn’t suspect anything?” Armin asked wondrously, seeming shocked that his own idea had worked. 

 

"No, thanks to your quick thinking. When you suggested ‘hiding beneath the enemies noses’, I had not realized it was quite so literal of an idea." Erwin grasped the boys shoulder in appreciation, and the smaller blonde smiled, cheeks flushing with pride.

 

“That was not all - after Heichou’s remarks, I am sure the Titan Child was the last thing on their minds.”

 

“I only knew that information about the sickness because Hanji was theorizing on it the other day. Babbling on and on, it's a miracle I remembered what I did. She was not sure of the validity of her claims, but I think I confirmed their soundness.” 

 

“Did they test the virus in Kleinstadt in order to use it against members of the Survey Corps?” Armin questioned, and Levi caught eyes with Erwin, knowing they both were still coming to terms at the weight behind the information. 

 

How often did this occur? Amidst a sea of troubles there always happened to appear yet another wave of unrest ready to sweep them up and throw them off kilter. Just when they may have been caught up with their strife, again they were pushed three steps backward in this endless footrace. But as well as they knew trouble, equally well were they acquainted with study shoulders, ready to bear it. One slow, steady step at a time, as painful and arduous as they would surely be. One step at a time. 

 

Erwin sighed, gently, for his own sake, and replied, “That’s something I’m sure we will determine, cadet."

 

“God knows why the hell the Military are wasting their time with biological warfare.” Levi mumbled, “If they’d get their heads out of their asses for two seconds maybe they’d realize there are better things to be thinking about - “

 

“Just calm down, Jäger, get your panties out of your ass - “

 

“Let go of my arm, and maybe I will! Get the _hell_ off of me!”

 

“Speaking of which.” Levi said, the baby in his arms murmuring at the sound, and Eren stumbled into the room - attached to an impatient Jean Kirschtein attempting and failing at slowing his steps. Immediately, the cadet wriggled from Jean's grip and took to Heichou’s side, and the man shushed Eren earnestly, trying to keep the baby calm. 

 

Eren’s eyes were brimming with questions and confusion, but even in his distress that no one in the room was in the place for any more words than needed. Soundlessly, he kissed the man's forehead. The air around was light, in an alleviated tension, in a bright relief. The dread, the unknown, of all the different and terrible ways this crisis could have ended in, dissipated, leaving a stale sensation. 

 

The silence answered a thousand things, all at once, and each member took it in. Savoured in the safety of it. 

 

That was, until Commander Hanji found them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So get ready for a time jump next time (about four years or so) you'll be seeing some toddler Eberhardt and cute parents Eren and Levi ♡ Thank you again for reading! Le me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New parents Eren and Levi have some much needed quiet time together - or, at least, they attempt to stay quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers! So this is sort-of a mini chapter that I wrote (basically self-indulgently) that will lead into the next chapter, which I am hoping to publish soon. I have so much love for this story, so never fear! Just going to warn you now, Eren and Levi do the do so there is smut mwahaha, but also fluff and comfort stuff too. I really hope you enjoy, and I thank you for reading so far!

 

Eren Jäger couldn't remember the last time he had torn off a uniform coat so fast, and likewise Levi the last had unbuttoned his shirt with such speed. Hands moved blindly, mouths intertwined and words hoarse between breaths. The Corporal's were occupied with the removal of fabric, while the Cadet's seemed interested in a more sensitive area - 

 

" ... oh, fu - Eren -"

 

"Shh, you'll wake him ..."

 

"Don't just grab me so suddenly, I'll -  _fuck_!"

 

Eren placed the palm of his right hand quickly over Levi's open mouth, feeling his teeth nip at him gently. "You want this as much as I do -"

 

Levi tore Eren's hand away, "Hell yes ..." 

 

"So ... why don't we quiet down a little?" 

 

"The baby can only hear your voice ... I can be as loud as I like."

 

"I-it's ... not that," Eren's face blushed high on his cheeks, whispering, "Your voice, the noises you make ... make me lose control -"

 

Levi placed a finger over Eren's lips, eyes glinted with pleasure, "I'll find a better use for my mouth then."

 

Slowly, after the man covered Eren's neck in possessive kisses, he lowered his body down, down the planes of his chest, hands running up the back of his shirt to prompt the kid to remove it, and lower yet. His trousers were down in a flash, embarrassingly hanging at his ankles, and Eren felt himself blush in an instant. If anyone were to walk in on them then - which would not happen since the door was most  _certainly_  locked this time - he would be laid bare for scrutiny. Eren suspected Levi knew, and it was exactly his thoughts. The man could be so lewd - 

 

Eren cried out and immediately silenced himself with his hand. Heat surrounded his member, the mouth not interested in gentleness or foreplay. As well, the sensation of two slender fingers filled him, and Eren was forced to steady himself by placing both hands on Levi's shoulders. It hurt, but at the same time it felt like he could collapse with the pleasure.

 

"Oh _god_ ... "

 

"Shh ... quiet ..."

 

The tone of his voice was both seductive and genuine. More so genuine.

 

Life as parents was blissful. At times, of course. All of the characteristic ups and downs and nights without sleep and crying - from both baby and one another - all of those moments waned in comparison of the joy that came with the child they had created.

 

Bliss was the feeling that overcame them when their little one blinked up at them with wide eyes and a full belly, when he wailed for hours on end, when he made soft snores in his sleep. Every little thing about him was precious, from his tiny toes to his dark chestnut hair. 

 

They loved every bit of him - especially the very rare times when they could get him to sleep early after curfew. 

 

It had only been successful once - and that time was their current trial. Out of the four times they had attempted any sort of intimacy, this was as far as they had been able to go before the baby had interrupted with his pitiful cries. Granted, they both knew well that self-soothing was a genuinely good habit for infants, but the crying itself was a bit of a mood killer. Especially for Levi, who instantly would switch to mother mode at the first whisper of a whimper from Eberhardt. 

 

It had been hard to do anything with just the two of them lately, whether it was eating or sleeping, and especially this. Sometimes, a moment of aloneness could be found when the wet nurse would come to supplement, but both Eren and Levi had figured that subjecting the girl to the possible trauma of witnessing them consummating may be a little above her job description. 

 

But today, training had ended two hours earlier than usual, due to the weather turning from sunshine to a sudden downpour, and Levi had finally been able to take up Armin’s offer to watch over Eberhardt while he was available. The baby had just been put down to sleep, in a bit of a finicky mood but exhausted nonetheless, in the room adjacent to Levi’s bedroom down the hall. Though they took a risk, really, they were in the best scenario they could possibly ask for; nevertheless, they were both unsure whether to savour each moment or pick up the pace out of caution. 

 

Eren didn't mind, and he forced himself not to, whatever happened. Love was not just about the physical anyway, it was a tree with much deeper roots. As well, if he didn't  force himself to be indifferent, he may have driven himself crazy. 

 

In a moment of tenderness, Eren stroked Levi's hair gently. It was soft. Smooth, silky. He stroked slowly, tenderly, grabbed it within his fingers. He listened to his breaths and heartbeat resounding in the quietness about them. Levi was gentle, uncommonly tender in his embrace. Eren knew the man adored this wordless intimacy, even if he didn't always show it. 

 

After only half a minute, Eren had enough. He needed Levi then, sensing his primal side rush heat through his blood. He  _needed_  him. 

 

As good as Levi's ministration were, Eren pulled away from his mouth and knelt down to meet the man's stance. He grabbed the wrists and turned him to face the wall, pressing that aching hardness that had been cradled in the man's mouth into the small of his back then. His lips found Levi's shoulder, sucking at the pale skin between words.  

 

"Eren ... "

 

"Do you know how much I wanted you before we were together?"

 

Eren spoke directly into Levi's ear, words sending shivers over his skin in goosebumps he felt beneath his fingers. 

 

"Whenever I would see you, I would try to watch you as long as I could without you noticing. When you were not looking, I would try to glance down at your belt buckle and imagine what you were like underneath."

 

Hands explored, grabbing again at what made Levi cry out the first time; Eren gripped him gently at first, strokes growing in fervency in time with his breaths. Consequently, the man choked a sound back in a sound almost like a sob.

 

"I dreamt ... of you above my body, commanding me to please you, to suck you off, and begging you to do the same to me ... over and over and  _over_  ..."

 

The memories flooded in, and Eren was overcome for a moment by them. His rhythmic grinding against the man picked up in pace, his erection slipping lower then to tease the man between his legs; he was already leaking, wet with desire.

 

"You would whisper in my ear ... and I would melt under you, into you -"

 

"Shit ..." Levi's right hand met the floor for support, left hand reaching backwards in search, "... put it in already, brat." 

 

Levi's fingers found the kid's member, and a thrust was sent into his hand instinctively. Levi smiled to himself - as coy as the brat tried to be, he still had the same stamina. From his view, Eren's half-lidded eyes exuded both intensity and calm, focused and lost in the same moment. 

 

Levi turned his head and kissed him deeply, a silent signal, and felt Eren move out of his grip to position himself to enter - this was generally a very awkward way of going about things, both half-kneeling and facing the wall, but given their circumstance they both sufficed to make do. 

 

It was slow at first, though Eren ached to move. He pushed into Levi gently, little by little, and at the gasps he made sure he was slow. Levi still helped guide him, pressing his forehead to Eren’s temple, steadying them both. Eren felt himself fully inside him, trembling with the sensation.

 

He waited, looking into the calm grey eyes, and at the man's kiss he slowly withdrew and entered him again. Eren was no stranger to any sort of sensation his body brought to him then, though after not having felt it in what seemed like ages, it was suddenly surreal. 

 

Eren bit his lip, fighting back a sound deep in his throat and breathing words softly instead, "You're so ... hot inside ..."

 

"... did you miss being inside me?"

 

"God, yes ..."

 

"Go slowly ... I don't want to get slivers in my knees."

 

The thought fanned the fire in his chest, and Eren felt the instincts burn through him, quickly finding a steady rhythm then. Levi's one hand clutched at the wall, emitting sounds in gasps and gentle noises. The other, Eren knew, was pleasuring his own erection, gently stroking in time. He closed his eyes, gripping beneath Levi's ass to pull them closer, the friction between them increasing. All the while, with the little sense of clarity left in his lust clouded mind, he shushed gently into Levi's ear, trying to keep both their desperate voices down. 

 

As well as keeping the baby undisturbed, they would not want to unintentionally inform anyone else of their behaviour. 

 

"I think I heard ... something …” 

 

The words came out strained, barely audible, through Levi’s lips. His writhing had grown more consistent, movement of his hips matching Eren’s pace, and he muttered a lazy response.

 

"He's fine, Heichou … Armin is there with him, he should go back to sleep - "

 

"He'll need me soon, to feed … “ Levi sucked in a a sharp breath as, in response to the statement, Eren grazed a hand over his bare chest curiously, palms brushing over the smooth muscle and breast. Yes, the man was hypersensitive there, and especially so since the baby had’t eaten in a few hours. Maternal instincts were kicking in naturally, but Eren wanted to deny them then, if only for a while more. 

 

“What about me …” Eren nipped at the man’s neck as he continued to thumb at his nipple idly, "I need you too - "

 

“ _Ah_!” Levi cried out, and elbowed Eren in the ribs, “That hurts like hell, brat!”

 

“What? This - “

 

“ _Don’t_  do that!"

 

“Then what … do you want me to do?” His voice was stalled midway as he ran his lips over Levi’s shoulders, sucking gently. It quieted him for only a moment, before the coarse reply. 

 

“… go deeper."

 

Eren complied and moved faster, leaning over the man so his stomach rested flush to the bare back, pressing Levi's forehead nearly to the floor. Fingers raked up his arm until they intertwined on the wooden floor, steadying them as Eren straddled from behind. 

 

The firm grasp of the man's hand in his own made Eren's heart leap, reminded then that Levi was his and he in turn was Levi's, that only he could know him so dear and so close, only he knew this side of the usually stoic man - what the scent of his bare skin smelled of, what the feel of his lips were on his own, what his desperate voice sounded like on the brink of his climax. Eren's possessive side flared to life, and he moaned despite himself, longing to confirm that Levi was indeed  _his_  and his alone. 

 

"... close ... close -" Levi whispered in warning, and in response Eren found Levi's free hand that stroked hisself and stalled its movements. 

 

"You want to come?"

 

Levi nodded, a strained whimper replacing words. He writhed his hips against Eren again, desperate for stimulation. The kid burned, wanting to give in to that sweet sound and simply ravish the man, but maintained himself. 

 

"Beg for it ..." Eren panted, barely making out the words. " ... beg me to fill you up - "

 

"Please - " Eren felt Levi tense around him and he spoke, dancing on the brink of his release. From his view, tears fell from his eyes as he finished,  "... god,  _please_  Eren - I need you!"

 

Eren thrusted rapidly, riding the sensation of Levi's warmth around him, and the waves of his pleasure crashed upon him. Eren heard himself groan, his movements growing erratic and his body jerking hard -

 

" _Levi_!" 

 

Eren squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the pleasure coarse through him as he pulsed and rode inside him. Levi gasped, and Eren felt the man clench around him, finding his orgasm simultaneously; the thought made his release even sweeter, and Eren thrusted again and again at the peak of their climax. His hips slowed, panting tiredly against Levi's cheek, and he kissed his face, exhausted. 

 

The last wave shot through him, and Eren sighed in the calm he felt. He brushed his nose against Levi's soft cheek and smiled, both still panting and coming down slowly.

 

"That ... was long overdue."

 

Levi, seemingly unable to speak, nodded again and showed that rare half-smile Eren knew was reserved for his eyes alone. He rested carefully atop him, still sheathed inside, though he felt as if they weighed nothing, floating on air, away from everything -

 

The sound of a baby's wail - muffled but still piercing - caught both their attention, and Eren saw the look in Levi's eyes darken, one that he knew meant he was back in mother mode. He smiled, however, knowing it was the happiest interruption he could have asked for. _Better than Hanji or Armin barging in on us at least ..._

 

"He's hungry." Levi whispered, already standing and buttoning his shirt again. "Hopefully he didn't put up a fuss for Idetta."

 

Eren alike fed his legs into his pants as he spoke, "I wonder how he became such a mama's boy -"

 

Levi shot him the look. Eren corrected his words.

 

"- I mean, _papa's_ boy. Especially after all your lectures on how clingy children become selfish brats -"

 

"No, what I said was clingy children _can_ become selfish brats, if not cared for and given attention." The tone corrected him sharply, though the eyes were soft in thought, speaking as if to himself, "If abandoned or neglected, they become hostile and uneasy with anyone. They don't feed properly and often develop separation anxiety."

 

Eren looked up from buckling his boots. Suddenly, and for the first time, he realized what Levi was insinuating. This wasn't just a metaphor. He was talking about himself, as a child, left alone when his mother died. He was speaking of the things he went through. 

He watched as Levi straightened his collar, finishing in a hushed phrase, "That ... is not something I wish upon him to bear."

It hurt Eren in a way that he could not push away. This kind of pain wasn't a kind he could defend Levi from, as he usually did, for it had already come to pass. This kind of suffering was far away but evidently just as vivid and fresh as it had been as a fragile, malnourished child curled up in a dark room. The tear stains still left imprints on the dark eyes. It was still just as real. 

 

However, Eren knew if he could not defend or eliminate it, he could ease it. Yes, he had become fairly good at doing that. 

 

"This child won't have to worry about that."

 

Levi, finishing the last tuck of his cravat knot, turned and caught Eren's eyes then. He smiled at the man. 

 

"Our son will always have someone there for him, no matter what. I promise you."

 

Levi blinked a few times, looking to the floor before giving a subtle nod. Eren took to his side, in silent comfort, head still warm with the hazy after aura of their lovemaking, still buzzed with pleasure but seeking closeness yet again. The man returned the gesture by intertwining his fingers around his partners own, slightly trembling and gently worn, just like he had before. 

 

A knock on the door cut through the moment, and Eren gently detached from the man to unlock and open it. Sure enough, Idetta stood on the opposite side, cradling a fussy little bundle in her arms with an exasperated smile on her face.

 

"Someone's not happy, huh?" Eren said, a gently cooing tone to his voice as he smiled down at the baby.

 

Idetta laughed gently, "That's what happens when you're hungry but won't latch on, and when you become angry that you're hungry but _still_ won't latch on."

 

Levi came up behind them both silently, and Idetta didn't hesitate to place the baby in his waiting arms. Eberhardt, as he usually did, sensed his father's presence and quieted, if only a little. His cheeks, tear stained and pink from crying, were kissed gently as Levi lifted him close to his face and whispered. 

 

"Hello sweet boy ..." 

 

The tender stringing of the phrase instantly brought Eren a fluttering feeling of joy, from somewhere warm in his stomach, inching up to cause a momentary hitch in his throat. Though the baby could not hear, it was as if the caress instead represented the words. It was a bond beyond sound, beyond sensation or sight. This was the man he loved, and this was what they had created together, and it could not have felt more perfect than it did in that moment. 

 

"Thank you Idetta." Levi said in closing, and the girl gave a small bow as she closed the door behind herself. The man glanced back to Eren and scoffed. 

 

Unbeknownst to Levi, Eren had started to cry. He had tears streaming down his face, sniffling unabashedly, and frankly looking a mess. 

 

"What the hell is it now?" 

 

"I love you both so much - "

 

Levi, with his free arm, grabbed the back of the kid's head and tucked it down toward his shoulder, resting his forehead there as he snuffed back his cries. 

 

"I know, I know." Levi repeated reflexively in consolation, letting out a sigh, "I know."

 

The last time he said it, though, he meant it. 


End file.
